User talk:Ember Wingxxx
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Welcome Ember Wingxxx to ! Thank you for your edit to the File:Image.jpg page and joining our wiki community. There's a lot of things to do here, so I hope that you continue sharing your time with us by contributing to the wiki. *Take a look on our ' ' to see what other editors are working on as well as where you can help. *Before you start editing, please go over our wiki's local Policies and Guidelines. This is to give you a better understanding how we handle our articles as well as what behavior is expected from you. *If you want to find out more about the wiki, check out our Wiki Guide. *For any questions and inquires, leave a message to any of our Administrators' talk page. *If you want to have a job done or join in a community effort it improving the wiki, go check on our Guilds and Teams. *If you want to meet and greet fellow editors, you can go to ' '. Please let me know if you need anything from me. Just leave a message on my talk page and I will get to you as soon as possible! Cinnamon sugar (talk) 07:56, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Image Violation 10:49, July 17, 2015 (UTC)}} Ok, I can help. I tend to use an iPad as well. (＾ω＾) First of all, you go to the page and click the Add a Photo button on the top left portion of the page. You will get an option to choose a file in your Photo Library. From there, any image you upload will have the default name, image.jpg, which is not allowed in our wiki. The image should have a clear and descriptive, without being excessively long filename. Pick the More Options section and the following will be drop down: Filename, Caption, and Licensing. Edit the default filename to something more appropriate but remember the file format should still be .jpg. The caption should be the description of the image. Most of the time, the caption and the filename is the same thing. The license is not a requirement as for now. When all of that is done, you can finally upload the image in the wiki but it's not yet over. You still need to add the fair use rationale template in the summary section under the destination filename and add the required categories. You can check the links mentioned in my previous message on how to fill up the template. After that, you're done. When you upload an image, you can always message me so I can talk to you on chat the step by step process. If you make a mistake during that process, I won't give you a warning but any wrongly named filename will still be deleted. Feel free to message me if you still have questions. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 12:55, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Fraxus I firmly stand with Fraxus being fanon and not semi-canon. Fraxus is a pairing that we cannot fully established because we have not recieved enough evidence to tell the difference between Freed's loyalty to Laxus. If it's because of admiration or love. Freed's extreme dedication towards Laxus can be compared to Hibiki, Ren, and Eve's bond with Ichiya yet it is quite obvious they are attracted to women. Unless Freed confesses his love towards Laxus or hints that he wants to be more than friends with him, Fraxus will remain fanon. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 15:32, July 22, 2015 (UTC)